The Four HorsewomenOur Story
by hotdxfan
Summary: They made history in NXT and now they haven't been together since then until...Ronda Rousey shows up what will happen
1. Chapter 1

The Four Horsewomen.. Our Story

Part 1 We will Fight

Chapter 1 The Beginning

How it all started...

Charlotte POV...

"It all started at the Mae young classic last year! Shayna Baszler was in the finals of the tournament against Kari San. It was a tough match, but Kari came out the winner. During the match we noticed that the four horsewomen of UFC was watching the same match and made eye contact with me, Becky and Bayley. Of course the fans were into it so we went with it , teasing them during the match. Then we came face to face with Rhonda, Jessamyn Duke, and Marina Shafir after the match was over backstage and things got a little intense.

Rhonda tried to challenge us but we knew she wasn't ready, we call the shots on our turf and that's the WWE. We just wanted to wait for the right moment when they were all together and then we'll strike when the time was right.

Nobody knew that the time to prepare was gonna be just a few months later, when Stephanie McMahon announced the first ever women's royal rumble everybody was excited. After watching the whole match along with the Raw women's champion Alexa Bliss I knew something special was gonna happen as we stood side by side next to the royal rumble winner Asuka, the music started playing in the arena and fans went nuts.

Rhonda freaking Rousey was in the WWE, we thought it was a rumor she was coming but we were wrong. She came down the ramp smiling and headed towards the ring, I already knew something was gonna happen I just couldn't put my finger on it. She stepped into the ring and walked up to me, Asuka and Alexa and we all gave her the same cold stare, so she left still smiling leaving the ring and walked towards Stephanie who was sitting at the announce table.

Stephanie stood up as Rhonda came towards her, last time those two came face to face was at wrestlemania a few years ago when Rhonda tried to put her into the arm bar. She walked to Steph and held her hand out, hesitating at first not taking her eyes off of her for one second. Stephanie shook her hand, still making eye contact. Rhonda grinned as she left going back up the ramp and pointed at the wrestlemania sign.

Now...she's here and on Monday Night Raw with my sisters, my fellow four horsewomen Sasha and Bayley. It's only a matter of time before we meet again."

Eleven months later...

Survival Series was approaching and every fan around the world was excited for one match and that was Raw woman's champion Rhonda Rousey vs Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch, but that all changed when the women of Smackdown invaded raw being led by their women's champion Becky Lynch, who attacked Rhonda backstage making her suffer in her submission move the disarmer until security and referees showed up to pull her off.

Meanwhile at the ring Nia, Alexa, Mickie James, and Tamina were trying to figure out what was happening as Becky's music started playing and she walked towards the ring, none of them knew that the ladies of Smackdown was approaching them as a brawl broke out. The other ladies from raw came to help but they were no match for the ladies of Smackdown until Rhonda came out hurt arm and all, she didn't care she was coming for Becky who slid out of the ring, with a bloody face thanks to Nia who punched her grabbed a chair and slid back inside the ring hitting Rhonda in the gut with the chair and then a hit to the bad arm.

Rhonda was down and pissed as Becky escaped along with her team. The following night no one knew what was gonna happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Horsewomen...Our Story

Chapter 2 The enemy of my enemy becomes my foe

Becky POV...

"The next night on Smackdown I was informed that I couldn't compete at Survivor Series and had to find a replacement. After everything I worked for to become champion again and now I can't even have the biggest match of my career against Rhonda Rousey, all thanks to Nia Jax for giving me a concussion, I'll get her back soon. Right now I was trying to get my head together as I had to find someone to replace me at Survivor Series and represent the blue brand. As I stood in front of my fellow coworkers, I could tell they all wanted to get in the ring with Rhonda on my behalf, but I knew only one woman could take her, one woman who I knew could make her suffer and that was my former best friend Charlotte Flair! Although we've had our differences, I knew she would love to get her hands on Rhonda after all we may not be friends anymore but she is still my sister. We are still the four horsewomen of the WWE and we always have each other's back no matter the situation. Plus it's Rhonda Rousey who claims to be the other four horsewomen of UFC.

So it's only fair if I choose Charlotte my fellow four horsewomen to represent not only Smackdown but to take my place. I walked right up to her and spoke, "Give her the beating, I would've given her!" I told her as we shook hands and I embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear. "Make sure she knows who we are!" I told her as I let go and left the ring. Leaving the ring, I couldn't help but smile on the inside as I heard the crowd cheering and the girls clapping in the background, because everyone knew I would be back soon and better than ever."

Survival Series...2018

It was finally time for the big match and no not talking about Brock Leaner and Daniel Bryan. It was time for Rhonda Rousey vs Charlotte Flair, and the crowd was hyped. As the bell rung for the match to start Charlotte and Rhonda circled each other and locked up. For several minutes no one knew what was gonna happen, Rhonda got her in the arm bar several times but somehow Charlotte still managed to counter it. Seeing that she couldn't put Rhonda away, Charlotte did the only thing she could do. As Rhonda came towards her around the ring, Charlotte hit her with a kendo stick to the gut. The referee saw it and rung for the bell which disqualified Charlotte but she didn't care. She continued to attack Rhonda with the kendo stick over and over again. She didn't care that the referees was trying to stop her, she just wanted Rhonda to suffer. The crowd just watched in silence as Charlotte continued to brutally beat Rhonda and then she did the unthinkable, she grabbed a chair, wrapped it around her neck and stomped on it. Finally the referees were able to pull her off but the damage had been done.

Rhonda was down and beaten, as Charlotte left satisfied with what she had done, but what did all this mean. Did she do this for Becky? No one knew the real reason why Charlotte snapped but they were gonna find out really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Horsewomen...Our Story

Chapter 3 Friends or Foes

Bailey POV...

Everything happened so fast!

No one knew that the women of Smackdown Live were gonna invade Raw until the week before Survivor Series.

Charlotte and Becky had been fighting since Summer Slam, when Becky turned on Charlotte after their match. They were best friends, practically sisters like me and Sasha. I thought that they would make amends after Hell in a Cell, but that went downhill, when Becky started calling herself the man! Even getting herself disqualified at super showdown in Australia. They were always fighting all the way to Evolution, but what really worried me was when Becky attacked her at the Perfomance center where all four of us trained. That's where we started at together, that's where we formed the Four Horsewomen.

We're suppose to be sisters I thought that was over until they invaded Monday Night Raw one week before Survivor Series. Becky was suppose to go one on one with Rhonda Rousey, but she made it very personal as she attacked Rhonda backstage and had her in the disarmer as she screamed in pain Becky wouldn't let go until referees came to stop her, than she came to the ring.

The girls of Raw had no idea what was going on until, they saw Becky come towards them thinking she was by herself, but she had backup. The ladies of Smackdown Live came from the crowd and attacked everyone in the ring, until the rest of the girls from Raw came out but it wasn't enough.

Smackdown Live was standing tall until Rhonda came out, Becky saw her and slipped out of the ring with a bloody face thanks to Nia Jax, she'll pay for that soon because I'm sure Becky won't forget that. As Rhonda slid into the ring, she tried to attack but her arm was to damaged.

Becky saw this grabbing a chair and attacked Rhonda in the gut and then the ribs. After sending a message, they all left the ring as Becky stood at the top of the arena looking down at the ring smiling at Rhonda she knew what was gonna happen next.

My question is when they invaded Raw none of them attacked me or Sasha, but why? I guess we'll find out really soon."


End file.
